Curse of the Odd?
by Near to Mello
Summary: I just got one thing to say... Odd keeps singing and it's really annoying! One song is in spanish so that's kind of weird I don't know how but it is... got another song that's funny and really annoying oh and Ulrich meets Odd's little sister!
1. Beat of My Heart

Beat of My Heart 

**Odd and Ulrich were in their dorm.**

"**ODD WILL YOU STOP SINGING?" Ulrich asked in a very annoyed voice.**

"**Sorry but I can't I got that song stuck in my head!" Odd starts singing again.**

"'To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart

I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out.   
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out.  
Been looking around   
I've finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound.  
It's making a change,

The feeling is strange.   
It's coming right back.  
Right back in my range.  
Not worried about anything else,  
I'm waking up

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,   
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart, 

I'm up from my down.  
I turn it around.  
I'm making it back,  
I'm not gonna drown.  
I'm taking a stance.  
I won't miss a chance.  
I want you to see  
I'm not scared to dance. 

The way that you feel  
Could never be real.  
I want you to know I finished the deal.  
So I'm sayin' to you  
I'll always be true.  
To the rhythm inside,

To the beat of my,   
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart, Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,   
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,   
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,   
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,

Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.'"

"That does it!" Ulrich gets out of his bed and starts chasing Odd out the building and into the forest.

"I'm not going to let you in until you get that stupid song is out of you tiny brain!" Ulrich yells at Odd before he enters the dorm.

"Alright!" Odd said. "I won't sing that song ever again!"


	2. Beautiful soul

Beautiful soul

Next day…

"'I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah'"

The annoying singing by Odd had just waked Ulrich up.

"Odd…" Ulrich moans from under his pillow.

"Yes."

"What did I tell you about singing?"

"You told me not to sing 'Beat of My heart' but you didn't say anything about singing 'Beautiful soul'!"

"**Okay," Ulrich said very, very annoyed. "Don't sing any song that'll wake me up at..." He looked at his watch from under the pillow. "5:00 in the morning or better yet don't sing anything I can actually understand!"**

"**Alright, sorry…" **

**Ulrich fell back asleep. **


	3. Gasolina!

Gasolina!

Odd hadn't sung a song in weeks and Ulrich was glad.

"Thank you god!" But he spoke too soon!

"'Yo yau, mucha gasolina en el verano de mix 107.7!  
Subelo que esto es barrio fino!  
DA-DDY-YAN-KEE!

Subele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores,   
Subele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores,  
Subele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores,  
Que se preparen q lo q viene es pa q le den, duro!

Mamita yo se que tu no te me va' a quitar (duro!)  
Lo que me gusta es q tu te dejas llevar (duro!)  
to los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (duro!)  
mi gata no para de janguiar porq

A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame me gasolina)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame me gasolina)  
A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame me gasolina)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame me gasolina)

Ella prende las turbinas,  
No discrimina,  
No se pierde ni un party de marquesina,  
Se acicala hasta pa la esquina,  
Luce tan bien que hasta la sombra le combina,  
Asesina, me domina,  
Anda en carro, motoras y limosinas,  
Llena su tanque de adrenalina,  
Cuando escucha el reggaeton en la cocina. 

A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame m? gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame m? gasolina!)  
A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame m? gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame m? gasolina!)

A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame m? gasolina!)   
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame m? gasolina!)

A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame m? gasolina!)   
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame m? gasolina!)

Aqui nosotros somos los mejores,  
No te me ajores,  
En la pista nos llaman los matadores,  
Haces que cualquiera se enamore,  
Cuando bailas al ritmo de los tambores,   
Esto va pa las gatas de to colores,  
Pa las mayores, pa las menores,  
Pa las que son mas zorras que los cazadores,  
Pa las mujeres que no apagan sus motores.

Subelo que esto es barrio fino!

Tenemo' tu y yo algo pendiente,  
Tu me debes algo y lo sabes,  
Conmigo ella se pierde,  
No le rinde cuentas a nadie.  
Tenemo' tu y yo algo pendiente,  
Tu me debes algo y lo sabes,  
Conmigo ella se pierde,  
No le rinde cuentas a nadie.

**  
Subele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores,  
Subele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores,  
Subele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores,  
Que se preparen que lo q viene es pa q le den, duro!**

Mamita yo se que tu no te me va' a quitar (duro!)   
Lo que me gusta es q tu te dejas llevar (duro!)  
to los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (duro!)  
mi gata no para de janguiar porque

A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame me gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame me gasolina!)  
A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame me gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame me gasolina!)

**A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame me gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame me gasolina!)**

**A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame me gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame me gasolina!)**

**Yo, mucha gasolina en el verano de mix 107.7!**

**La verdadera estasion the reggeton **

Esto es barrio fino desde el 13 de Julio 

**You don't do that**

**A lo loco mucha gasolina!**

**A lo loco mucha gasolina!**

**A lo loco mucha gasolina!**

**107.7 lo real!'"**

"**WHY DO YOU KEEP TORTURING ME?" Ulrich yelled at Odd on top of his lungs. "I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND A SINGLE THING YOU JUST SANG BUT IT'S STILL ANNOYING!" _Although it does have good rhythm… _Ulrich thought.**

"**I don't torture you I just got a lot of songs stuck in my head because of my little sister. She keeps making me listen to her music."**

"**Then please sing in your head!"**

"**Okay, okay. Shesh!" **


	4. Never ending torture

Never ending torture 

**Next day Odd didn't sing at all but he did hum random songs, loud and a lot!**

"**WHEN'T THE MADNESS GOING TO STOP?" Ulrich yelled.**

"**HA, HA! It's funny seeing you like this!" Odd said.**

"**I'm gonna kill you and your little sister!"**


	5. Little sister

**Little sister _CHAPTER 5_**

**Odd keeps singing and humming and Ulrich couldn't stand it anymore.**

"**Take me to your little sister!" Ulrich yelled at Odd.**

"**I don't think you'd want that!" Odd responds.**

"**Yes I do!"**

"**No you don't."**

"**I do."**

"**You don't."**

"**Just take me to her!"**

"**Okay but I warned you!"**

**Odd took Ulrich to another dorm that was number 391.**

"**This is her room."**

**There was silence but Odd broke it, "So what are you waiting for? Go in."**

"**Ladies first."**

"**Hey!"**

"**She's your sister!"**

"**Okay, okay!"**

**Odd opened the door. Ulrich saw a girl that looked to be 12 jumping up and down on her bed listening to her MP3 player. She looked just like Odd and was wearing the same thing but she had shorts instead of pants. Her hair was blonde and she had purple highlights but it wasn't long, a little longer that Yumi's.**

"**Violet!" Odd yelled at his sister but he couldn't hear him or see him because her eyes were closed. "VIOLET!"**

**She still didn't hear Odd instead she started singing; **

"'**Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
The Amazing Chocolatier.  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
Everybody give a cheer!**

He's modest, clever, and so smart,  
He can barely restrain it.  
With so much generosity,  
There is no way to contain it...  
To contain...to contain...to contain...to contain…

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
He's the one that you're about to meet.  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
He's a genius who just can't be beat.  
The magician and the chocolate wiz...  
The best darn guy who ever lived.  
Willy Wonka here he is!'"

**Odd jumped on her bed and knocked her down.**

"**Whoa!" She yelled.**

"**Thank you." Odd said getting out of her bed.**

"**You wanna hear more songs Odd?"**

"**Sure…" He looked at Ulrich and quickly said, "I mean no, my friend here is getting really annoyed by your songs so you have to stop downloading them and making me listen to them." Odd winked at her.**

"**Okay." She said.**

"**Okay then lets go Ulrich."**

**Violet quickly grabbed a remote and pressed a button that turned on her stereo and started playing the songs that Odd had gotten stuck in his head. She ran toward Ulrich, pushed him and he fell on her bed. Odd and Violet exited the room and locked the door from the outside.**

"**Hey let me out!" Ulrich yelled.**

"**Think that'll make him change his mind about me singing?" Odd asked his little sister.**

"**Don't worry, eight hours of music should definitely make him change his mind!" Violet said.**

**What is Ulrich going to do will the curse of the Odd take yet another victim? Lol sorry I was having a moment… anyways What will Ulrich do? **


End file.
